A Trip to the Dark Side
by AdorestheViking
Summary: Sookie needs a firm hand...and Eric's just the man...erm...make that vampire to give it to her.  ONE SHOT...EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT...MATURE READERS ONLY.


_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just playing._

**A/N: This story features BDSM – if it's not your thing skip it. Still working on the next Chapter of the Gift, but am having some trouble with the transition.**

Sookie was running late, deliberately of course. She had a date with Eric and she knew that nothing irritated him more than his schedule being off. They'd been seeing each other for almost a year and while she was crazy about him it drove her nuts that he treated her like spun glass. She loved romance and tender love making just as much as the next woman but sometimes her inner-slut cried out for something more. She'd done everything she could think of to drive him wild and still he was so reserved, so cautious with her when she knew there was so much more to him.

She stepped out of the cab and sashayed into his club, her hips swaying seductively. She wore a form fitting red halter dress that plunged into a deep vee in the front leaving very little to the imagination. The hem barely covered her ass and when she walked you could see the garters attached to the top of her lacy stockings. She was playing a dangerous game, teasing Eric, pushing him and she knew that he was going to make her pay. She couldn't wait.

Eric felt her as soon as she entered the club and he looked up as she approached his throne. His eyes narrowed on the petite blonde and her dress or rather lack thereof. He frowned as he caught sight of the many humans and vampires, who were all but drooling over her. She was determined to push him, and damn if he had it in him to hold back any longer. She wanted a taste of his darkness; well tonight she'd get it.

Sookie gave him a saucy grin as she came to a stop next to the throne, "Hi handsome."

He gave her a stern look, "You're late."

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, "Only a couple of minutes."

"It doesn't matter, you know that I expect you to be on time. I will however deal with that later. For now sit down."

Her body burned appreciatively at his words; perhaps tonight she'd get a chance to release her wild side. She sat down in the chair next to him and leaned over to peck him lightly on the lips. He reached up to cup her head holding her still while his tongue plundered her mouth. She leaned back a bit breathless when he finally released her and ran her tongue over lips swollen from his kiss.

Pam came over with a gin and tonic for Sookie, "You look like you could use this," the blonde vampire said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Pam," Sookie replied nervously.

"No alcohol," Eric growled, "Bring her a water."

Sookie thought to protest but Eric turned to her, "You're already in enough trouble, lover. Do you really want to push me?"

She gulped lightly and shook her head no. "I thought not," he stated then returned his attention to Pam who merely nodded her head before retreating with the drink.

Eric watched her go then turned his eyes to the woman seated next to him. He'd been so careful with her, holding back his own darker needs to insure that she would have the gentle lover he'd been so certain that she needed. It seemed that his woman had a dark side too and he was anxious to explore it.

His gaze raked over her appearance noting the barely concealed faux nipple rings then dropping lower to rest on the very visible garters holding up her thigh high stockings. He leaned over to her and slipped one large, cool hand beneath the hem of her dress driving higher and higher until he reached his destination. He sucked in a breath when he realized that there was nothing between his fingers and her pussy. He plunged one thick finger deep inside her and smiled when she shuddered next to him. He removed his hand and brought his finger to his lips where he licked it clean of her cream.

"Damn that's tasty," he purred and laughed lightly when she blushed.

Pam returned with Sookie's ice water, and shot Eric a smug grin before leaving once again. He turned to Sookie, "Finish your water, I want to make sure that you stay hydrated."

"What? Why?"

"Are you really questioning me, Sookie," Eric gave a harsh laugh, "You will see soon enough. Now finish your water, tonight you will begin your lessons."

"But…."

Eric hissed, "Enough, you will obey me, do you understand?"

Sookie nodded her head and Eric frowned, "That's not good enough. I want an answer."

"Yes."

He arched his brow expectantly at her and said, "You're already in trouble. Shall we double your punishment."

She swallowed hard then said, "No sir."

He smiled and patted her cheek, "That's a good girl, now drink your water."

Sookie wasn't sure how she made it through the night; Eric had teased her constantly. He'd slide his hand beneath her dress and plunge one large finger quickly inside her then make her suck it clean. Or he'd randomly reach over and tug on the clamp-on nipple rings until she wanted to cry. All the while he steadily watched over the club and seemed to be unaffected by his actions.

Sookie nearly wept with relief when Eric stood and said that it was time to go. At last perhaps her torture was over, the six glasses of ice water that he'd made her drink were sitting heavily in her bladder and she desperately needed to pee. She stood up, "I'm going to the ladies room."

"No."

She looked at him in shock, "What?"

"I said no. You need to learn timeliness this is part of your punishment. Let's go."

"Your house is twenty minutes away, I'll never make it," she whined.

He stood next to her, "Oh yes you will because if you don't…..let's just say your punishment will be far worse than you're already in for."

"Eric…" she implored but seeing the look on his face she merely shut her mouth.

They left the club and crossed the parking lot, she whimpered when she realized that he had the Harley. It was going to be a long ride, "I'm not really dressed for the bike," she wheedled.

He didn't bother to respond, merely handed her the helmet. She pulled it on then climbed onto the Motorcycle behind him. Her bladder immediately protested as he revved the engine. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as he tore out of the parking lot.

It took every one of those twenty minutes to get to his house and he probably hit every bump on the road, Sookie thought grumpily as they came to a stop in his driveway. He helped her off the bike then led her into the house. She turned to him, "Please Eric I really have to pee."

For a moment she thought he was going to deny her and she nearly wept instead he nodded his head. She dropped her purse on the table then ran to the bathroom, she barely made it to the toilet before her bladder released. She freshened up and took a few calming breaths before opening the bathroom door to find Eric leaning against the opposite wall.

Her mouth went dry and instantly she went liquid coating her nether lips with the creamy evidence of her arousal. How did he do that with merely a look she wondered briefly before he straightened to his full height and stepped closer to her. He lifted one hand to cup her chin gently forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I tried to be gentle with you, Sookie. Tried to protect you from both me and yourself, but tonight you pushed me too far. You danced the tune and now my dear it's time to pay the piper." He leaned down to brush her lips gently with his before shackling her tiny wrist in his large hand and leading her to his bedroom.

On the bed was a large wedge shaped pillow, it was something she'd never seen before. Attached to it were cuffs for both her wrists and ankles and Sookie swallowed hard. She was terrified she'd wanted him to release his darker side and now she was scared she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Eric felt her tense beside him and he turned to face her, "Do you trust me Sookie?"

She thought about it, really thought about it and knew that she did and so she nodded. He smiled, "Good, then trust that I would never do anything that you don't want me to do. Nor would I ever truly hurt you. Okay?"

She licked her lips then said, "Okay."

He merely stood there and arched his brow at her. She was confused until she realized that she'd forgotten to address him as sir. She looked into his eyes, "Okay, sir."

Eric smiled she was learning. He leaned back against the now closed bedroom door and said, "Take off the dress. You can leave everything else on."

Sookie reached behind her to untie the halter-top of her dress then she slowly shimmied out of the soft material until she stood before him clad only in her garter belt, stockings, heels and nipple clips. He could tell that she wasn't used to wearing them and that they were quickly becoming uncomfortable for her but he wasn't about to let her take them off just yet. If there was one thing he knew about pain was that it only increased the pleasure.

He straightened again, "Oh yes I like that look my little slut."

Sookie flushed at his words but couldn't deny the pleasure that curled in her stomach at the same time. He turned her around to face his bed then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Do you see that lovely little cushion? It's called a "Liberator Wedge" and you're going to get real familiar with it, pet."

Sookie swallowed hard but allowed him to lead her forward and position her over the wedge. He cuffed her wrists and ankles so that she was truly at his mercy. Her already tender nipples and their clamps brushed roughly against the soft material and her lower body was totally exposed to his view. He dropped one hand roughly on the pale flesh of her ass and she whimpered at the sensation. Behind her Eric grinned, oh yes his little hellion was going to love the lick of leather on her sweet little ass.

He crossed to his closet and grabbed the slim leather crop before turning back to his errant lover. He dragged the tip of the crop along her bare back while he mused aloud, "Hmmmm you were ten minutes late. How many strokes do you think each minute is worth?"

Sookie didn't answer not that he had really expected her to, so Eric stood quietly for a few minutes. Despite the fact that they had been sleeping together for nearly a year and that she had pushed him deliberately he reminded himself that she was still a virgin to this lifestyle. He would break her in easy and release the wanton submissive he saw lurking in her eyes.

"Twenty lashes should do it, I think. Two lashes for each minute you were late. I'd say that I was being generous wouldn't you my dear?"

Sookie swallowed hard past the fear in her throat, "Yes sir."

"Good girl," he purred lightly before drawing his arm back and allowing the first lash to fall across her delectable rump.

Sookie whimpered but did not cry and Eric was pleased. Without delay he drew his arm back again and allowed the crop to strike her again and again until he reached ten lashes. Her ass was a lovely shade of red, it looked like a perfect little apple that he was just dying to take a bite of. Sookie was crying now in earnest fat tears rolling unchecked over her cheeks but she hadn't once asked him to stop.

Eric almost threw the crop aside and buried himself deep inside her juicy core but he knew this lesson was important for both of them. She needed to accept and acknowledge him as not only her lover but also her Master or else there was no future in their relationship. She had unleashed his darkness and he couldn't reel it back, nor did he want to.

He lifted the crop again and quickly laid the remaining lashes across her quivering ass then he threw the crop aside and he quickly removed his clothing. He moved to stand in behind her his hands cupping her hips, the thick head of his cock teasing her dripping entrance. She struggled to press back against him, but she was well and truly held in place by the cuffs. "Please, please Eric. No more teasing. Please I need you to fuck me."

He smiled even though he could tell she was still crying, her body shook with the evidence, she still pleaded with him to complete her. Yes, little Sookie was indeed his little slut. "You're mine, Sookie," he growled as with one thrust he seated himself so deeply inside her she could feel him brushing her womb.

"Yes, yes I am yours," she whimpered.

Her words drove him past the edge of his control and he began to thrust harder and deeper so that there wasn't a part of her that didn't belong to him. He could feel her muscles rippling around him and knew that she was almost there so he slipped his hands between her body and the cushion. He gripped the little clips in his rough fingers and tugged them from her tender nipples as he growled in her ear, "Cum now for me little slut."

His words and the release of the clamps drove Sookie to the wildest, most intense orgasm she'd ever had in her life. She screamed his name as she drenched him and then she held on as he bucked against her with a final thrust before following her over that pinnacle.

Several minutes later Eric uncuffed her and lifted her carefully in his arms. He carried her through to his bathroom where he stepped into the spa tub and sat down in the bubbling hot water then settled her between his legs. She leaned back against his chest for long moments then she leaned her head back, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For knowing what I needed even when I didn't. For loving me enough to give it to me."

He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, "I do love you, Sookie."

"I know and I love you, Eric."

"All of me," he asked quietly a little afraid of her answer.

"Every last inch of you, darkness and all."


End file.
